Gusanos y Libros
by Ariyass
Summary: [PAUSADO] La reminiscencia de aquella epoca tan vana y oscura era, sin embargo, una dulzura pura y un calido abrigo a su soledad. Fue algo tan efímero, pero un hecho completamente imborrable. (KanekixTouka) AU/ Fluff/ Two-Shot


**Disclaimer:** Tokyo Ghoul no me pertenece. Es propiedad Sui Ishida.

 _ **Advertencias: Poco dialogo.**_

 **Nota de la autora:** Pues, la razón por la que decidí pasar este capítulo aquí, es porque me di cuenta de que la historia que escribí era más independiente (de hecho un AU) Además, de que no creía poder abarcar con menos de 1000 palabras-en cada capítulo-para poner todo lo que quería. De igual modo espero que les guste y disculpen las molestias. Nos leemos.

 **Atte. Ari**

* * *

 **I**

Los pétalos de cerezo caían agraciadamente de sus respectivas ramas, debido a las suaves brisas y vientos de la primavera. Las aceras eran cubiertas por el sonido de los pasos de la gente, mientras que la carretera se llenaba de cláxones, chirridos y sonido de motores. La gente de Tokio seguía su rutina entre las multitudes, realizando sus respectivas actividades.

El sonido de un timbre anuncio a los niños del colegio que las clases de ese día habían finalizado. Inmediatamente la pequeña institución de infantes se lleno de risas y voces agudas, buscando a sus madres o despidiéndose de sus amigos. La mayoría con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

Una caballera azabache caminaba cabizbajo, mirando el suelo que pisaba, sosteniendo con sus manitas los tirantes de la mochila que llevaba asentada en su espalda. Sus enormes ojos grises se alzaron para cruzar la calle apropiadamente. Hide estaba de viaje por el fin de semana con sus padres, y aunque se había acostumbrado a estar solo, aun resentía su ausencia. No quería llegar a esa pequeña casa donde nadie le esperaba, así que –como lo habían hecho esos días-decidió pasar al parque y leer el libro que recién había adquirido de la biblioteca.

Su mirada tímida se pasó por el parque, donde gente de todas las edades realizaban diferentes acciones. Y aunque habían bancas disponibles, el disfrutaba leer bajo de la sombra de un frondoso árbol, sentado en el césped ver y recargado en un tronco grueso. En cuanto obtuvo la posición más cómoda, abrió su libro y se dispuso a leer con toda la calma posible.

Sin embargo, no pasaron ni cinco minutos leyendo cuando sintió algo diferente.

Un extraño cosquilleo en su mano, que al principio ignoro, pero luego se hizo más intenso. Era algo baboso y espeso, algo realmente extraño. Giro un poco su cabeza, viendo al causante de esa sensación.

Ahí, en su manita derecha, se encontraba un gusano. Un baboso, escurridizo y delgado gusano que dejaba un rastro de baba en su manita. Y todo lo que Kaneki pudo hacer-como todo buen niño a punto de convertirse en hombre-fue…Gritar.

Grito a todo pulmón, con todo su ser, llamando la atención de algunas personas a su alrededor. Se levanto de golpe y agito su mano frenéticamente, mientras parecía danzar alrededor del árbol, como si esa clase de ritual hiciera que el gusano bajara.

Finalmente, aquella alimaña se desprendió de él y salió volando, cayendo al suelo. Se miro su mano de nuevo y con una mueca de asco, paso el dorso de su mano en sus pantalones, en un intento por quitar aquel rastro de saliva escurridiza.

-¡Oye!

Un pequeño-pero potente-grito agudo le hizo guiar su vista al frente.

Justo ante él, estaba una niña o eso parecía. Sus ojitos eran azules, por no decir lilas y su cabello era de un color azulado. Usaba un vestidito café grueso sin mangas-dejando relucir su playera rosadita-y un conejo adornando el centro de dicho atuendo. Él le miro, tratando de entender que era lo que pasaba.

-¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?

Ken se tensó de inmediato, al notar que la voz de esa niña estaba impregnada en un tono de desagrado.

-¿Eh?-preguntó confundido.

-¡No te hagas el que no sabes!-grito ella acercándose peligrosamente hacia él-¿¡Porque asustaste a Toby?!

-¿T-Toby…?

-¡Sí! ¿¡Porque lo hiciste?!

El pequeño, se sintió demasiado pequeño, incluso con la carita tan tierna que aparentaba esa niña, su voz era potente y autoritaria, además de que ella era ligeramente más baja que él.

-Y-Yo no sé…

La pequeña entonces, puso una barrera entre ambos, que fue su mano, mostrándole al pequeño gusano que recién le había hecho saltar de pánico.

-E-Eh…

-¡Pídele disculpas!

-¿Q-Que? ¿Por qué?

-¿Qué no es obvio? ¡Lo lastimaste! ¡Le gritaste! ¡Asustaste!

-P-Pero…yo…

-¿¡Qué?!-gritó la pequeña, mostrándose cara a cara con él.

-S-Solo…-comenzó él algo inseguro-Iba a decir que los gusanos no pueden hablar…-tragó saliva-Son seres que no tienen la suficiente inteligencia para comunicarse por medio de palabras…Son buenos para fertilizar las plantas y la tierra…A veces, pero… ¿Eh?

El pequeño escucho otro sonidito. Pero uno diferente. La niña que hace un momento no estaba ya parada frente a él. Era como si hubiesen cambiado de personalidad. Pues ahora esa niña, tenia los ojitos fuertemente cerrados con las manos hechas puños, tallándose inútilmente las lagrimas que salían, mientras emitía débiles sollozos.

Y Kaneki se alarmo. Se asusto enormemente al verla en ese estado.

-O-Oye…-le llamó quedito-¿Estás bien?

-¡Déjame en paz! ¡Eres cruel!-grito ella haciendo aun mas escándalo.

El pequeño se alarmo de nuevo.

-P-Pero… ¿Por qué…?-

-¡Eres cruel! ¡Decir esas cosas feas! ¡No eres bueno!-la niña no pudo decir más, pues cayó en más sollozos-¿¡Que no ves que es mi amigo…?!-La niña se hizo bolita en el piso.

El pequeño al instante se sintió tremendamente culpable. Ver a esa niña llorando, él no había querido eso. Por supuesto que él sabía que los gusanos no hablaban, lo había leído en sus libros de biología, por eso quiso sacar a la pequeña de su error, pero su intención nunca fue ser cruel. Entonces entendió que esa niña tal vez se sentía sola, como él, y le había dolido que tratara a su "amigo" Toby de esa manera. Se acerco a la pequeña con precaución, viendo, que en su mano, aun descansaba ese animalito.

El pequeño se acercó suavemente y se puso de rodillas para lograr una mejor posición.

-Lo siento-se disculpo inseguro. La pequeña alzo la vista, pensando que el niño le hablaba, pero se topo con una gran sorpresa al ver que eso no iba dirigido a ella, si no a alguien más-Lo siento, Toby. No quise ser grosero. Por favor, perdóneme.

La pequeña noto que el niño también estaba dejando caer una par de lagrimitas. Y ahora la que se sentía culpable era ella, pero feliz de que él se estuviera arrepintiendo. El niño comenzó a sollozar levemente, mientras que la niña ya había terminado con las lágrimas. Se acercó a él y con suavidad le dijo.

-Ne, ya no llores. Toby ya te perdono. Y yo también ya te perdone. Ya no llores…

El pequeño sorbió su nariz y asintió lentamente. Ambos bañados en lágrimas, se miraron.

El pequeño, sin embargo, abrió los ojos impresionado. La niña sonreía. Una sonrisa cálida, que le hizo sentir completamente feliz. Como si estuviera viendo muchas cosas lindas, como si viera una paleta de muchos colores.

Él no pudo más que sonreír de vuelta.

* * *

 **Continuara…**

* * *

 **Atte. Ari**


End file.
